EL REY ELIGE
by Btalkrajo
Summary: Cinco reinos veran cambiados sus mundos cuando Kirishima Zen rey de Japun decida casarse, solo has dos reglas que debe cumplir. Siempre debe existir una princesa Legitima. Nunca pueden casarse dos Reyes.


Fue el amanecer del noveno cumpleaños de la princesa Hiyori cuando los consejeros del rey pidieron una sesión urgente con él. El reino entero había sufrido su pena y hoy en dia todos querían ver al rey contento de nuevo, querían verlo pasear por los campos o bajar a la playa y salir en su barco, el reino que le amaba deseaba con locura que su rey encontrase la felicidad.

\- Debes casarte otra vez su Alteza – decía el mayor de los consejeros mirándole seriamente mientras los otros asentían muy de acuerdo

\- Aún es muy pronto para que piense en ello – respondió el rey mirando distraído hacia la puerta que comunicaba su salón con el área de lectura de la princesa

\- Su Alteza, años han pasado desde que vos has quedado solo, no es nuestra intención interferir en el luto de tu corazón, pero Alteza el pueblo espera que vuelvas a sonreír y que encuentres un nuevo amor, la princesa no puede seguir creciendo sola sin una madre que la quiera

\- Su tía Kayama cuida de ella

\- También por eso os lo decimos señor, la condesa Kayama debe casarse, antes de que se marchite y vos se lo impides al no casarte o puedes bien… casarte con la condesa

Los ojos del rey fulminaron rabiosos a su consejero por el comentario absurdo, una idea descabellada pues hablaban de su cuñada, el rey no veía en Kayama una mujer, no mas de lo que veía un mueble, el rey se puso de pie alto y gallardo cual era y mando a llamar al escribano para dictarle una carta, su deber era casar a la condesa con un hombre que la mereciera, al mismo tiempo él mismo debía escoger una esposa que pudiera amar a su hija.

El escribano llego pues ya le habían advertido que ese dia el rey podría necesitarlo.

\- Usami Akihiko, su Alteza - anuncio un soldado, Usami Akihiko era un príncipe desterrado a quien Kirishima había acogido y otorgado un titulo de noble y una estancia perpetua en el reino de Japun.

\- Bien, háganlo pasar

El escribano entro cual era, alto y guapo con los ojos violetas y el cabello plateado, símbolos de la sangre que corría por sus venas con pergamino y pluma en la mano.

\- Usami-san os pido que escribas que a la orden de hoy mando invitación a los cuatro reinos hermanos y a las principales casas del reino y aledaños, pues pienso en casarme otra vez, es importante que detalles que mi hermana la condesa también ha de casarse y las familias deberán enviar a tiempo un pretendiente masculino.

\- Su alteza – Usami le miro con aquellos ojos violetas tan enigmáticos – Has decidido a cuantas princesas puede enviar cada familia, he de recordarte que algunos señores tienen más de una hija…

\- Solo una, la más bella y la más talentosa. Vivirán en la corte y así la princesa podrá tratar con ellas, yo mismo podre conocerlas y así tomare una decisión adecuada.

\- Saldrá al amanecer su Alteza.

\- Gracias Usami

Kirishima se detuvo a meditar su soledad, los años lo habían acostumbrado a la soledad y ahora mismo no sabía cómo afrontar la idea de abrir su corazón una vez más. Menos sabia si acaso alguna de las que vendría podría despertar en el un ligero sentimiento, sentía muchas veces que su corazón se había convertido en una piedra y esta pesaba con cada latido... pero el rey sirve al pueblo y el pueblo había esperado de el un gobierno, necesitaban una reina y ahora debía entregarla... pensó en sus hijas, Hiyori la hija de su esposa y Yuki la hija de su hermana fallecida esperando que ambas niñas pudieran descubrir mejor que él un corazón digno de vivir en el castillo de Japun

Al despuntar el alba a galope de relámpago salieron los mensajeros, cada uno directo a un palacio para entregar en mano la invitación del rey.

Era medio dia en la casa Yoshino cuando el mensajero llego y entro al salón

La familia se reunió en torno al salón para oír las buenas nuevas, la matriarca de esa casa sonrió complacida, tenía a dos perfectos candidatos, Su hija Chinatsu tan bella como una flor de invierno, radiante, única y singular podría a bien conquistar el corazón del rey y su hijo Chiaki podía sin error conquistar el corazón de la condesa Kayama, mas a su favor, el propio rey era un antiguo amigo de Chiaki y junto allos otro amigo mas hoy hacia de capitán de la guardia real Hatori-san podría ayudar a que su hija sea la elegida por el rey, decidida acepto la invitación y llamo a sus hijos para estar listos antes de tres amaneceres, no quería ser la primera en llegar para no mostrar desesperación y a su vez no quería tardar demasiado en presentar a sus hijos en la corte.

\- Chinatsu - dijo tomando las manos de su hija entre sus manos – promete que regresaras comprometida, que utilizaras tus talentos y belleza para hacer que el rey te ame

Los ojos de su hija se llenaron de lágrimas, Chiaki camino a sujetar a su hermana.

\- El rey es muy apuesto Chinatsu – decía Chiaki con calma – sé que lo querrás

\- No puedo…

\- Claro que si hermanita

\- No lo entienden…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hatori…. - Hatori era el capitán de la guardia real, el mejor amigo de Chiaki y de quien estaba enamorada Chinatsu, cuando se lo conto a su madre esta palideció y luego roja de rabia ordeno a su hija jamás hablar de ese sentimiento, su principal misión era la de enamorar al rey. – Mamá… ¿Cómo puedo negar lo que siento?

\- Olvídalo Chinatsu, y tu Chiaki concéntrate en la condesa Kayama, debes convencerla de que eres la mejor opción para contraer matrimonio

\- Vale mamá. Hare lo que pueda, pero no creo que ella se interese en mi – Chiaki era pintor y lo conocían en todo el reino, mas allá de ser Duque, la habilidad de sus manos era conocida por su destreza al plasmar vida en cada trazo lo reconocían en los reinos aledaños, pero Chiaki era demasiado tranquilo como para enamorarse, ya había llegado a los treinta años y hasta ahora no había tenido la menor intención de casarse, ahora mismo su más notable deseo era que llegara el verano para salir a pescar y cazar con el rey y con Hatori.

\- Válgame la luna, mi hija desprecia al rey y mi hijo ama más a la pintura, los dos tienen una misión, Chiaki, es tu deber contraer nupcias y es tu obligación hacer que tu hermana consiga un buen partido en la corte, si el rey no la elige convence al capitán de la guardia. Pero tu – dijo señalando a Chinatsu – no digas que le amas, la gente hablara de ti si te oyen decir semejantes cosas

\- Si mama – murmuro Chinatsu

\- Si Duquesa – respondió Chiaki saliendo de la habitación de su madre, camino por los pasillos de piedra de su pequeño castillo y tras un largo suspiro comprendió que al menos podría ver más pronto a su amigo y pasar tal vez mas días con él. - No debo ser tan egoísta el capitán de la guardia real tiene más ocupaciones que ver a un tonto pintor destinado a tratar de conquistar a una mujer que el reino sabe está enamorada del rey. – dijo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia las caballerizas para salir a paseo

:

:

\- ¡Una condesa! – gritaba furioso – lo que ese dichoso rey debería ofrecer es la mano de su hija, ni hablar, me rehusó a enviar a mis hijos a ser estudiados, la mano de Matsumoto uniría nuestros reinos, pero no dejare que ese rey crea que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

\- Tranquilízate no es tan grave, su reina le tomaba de la mano – es fácil suponer que Yukina no puede casarse con la condesa, es demasiado vieja para él.

El reino de Marimo era costero y tenía un príncipe heredero y una princesa. Yukina Kou era un príncipe completo, era radiantemente hermoso y cuando luchaba con la lanza o con la espada no había nadie capaz de superarlo, solo que era demasiado joven para casarse con la condesa, Kayama tendría ya cerca de 27 años, diez años más que Yukina y a los ojos de la reina Aikawa ella no era tan hermosa como para merecer a su hijo, aunque dicha sea la verdad, no había ninguna princesa lo suficientemente bella para opacar a Yukina. Hiyori aún era una niña, por lo que Kirishima no había ofrecido su mano, la reina sin embargo pensó que Yukina sería capaz de conquistarla y así aunque no se casaran ahora, quedarían prometidos para el futuro.

\- ¿creen que el Duque de Alba vaya a la corte?

El duque de alba era Chiaki, conocido por la perfecta manera de plasmar la vida en sus pinturas, y Yukina que adoraba pintar pese a las críticas nefastas que recibía, siendo tan joven deseaba conocerle y aprender de él.

\- Seguramente que sí, llevara a su hermana para ser presentada al Rey, ¿será que él decide cortejar a la condesa?

\- No lo creo – decía el Rey – Chiaki se ama demasiado así mismo como para interesarse en alguien más, me temo mi señora que el Ducado de Alba no obtendrá herederos de él.

\- Quien sabe, sería capaz de enamorarse de Kayama tal vez… o tal vez solo lo haga para conseguir un heredero

\- El Duque es un artista, el no entregaría tan impuramente sus sentimientos

Los ojos de Reina de Marimo se fijaron en su hijo menor como dos espadas que lo atravesaran.

\- No tendrá el príncipe heredero la intención de seguir los pasos del Duque Chiaki, déjeme decirle que un reino no puede ser llevado si el rey se sienta horas y horas de su dia completo trazando garabatos en las paredes.

\- Ma… mi reina, no os confundáis, no busco seguir sus pasos sino conocerle y descubrir alguna manera de pintar, pero os prometo que conseguiré que el rey ame a mi hermana y me confié a mí la mano de la princesa Hiyori.

Matsumoto no había salido nunca de palacio, viajar a otro reino la hechizaba de felicidad, sus pensamientos cabalgaban de ida y de regreso, imaginaba al rey todo contrario a lo que era.

\- Debes pintarlo Kou – decía mirando a su hermano – es fuerte y tiene el pelo negro, su rasgos son duros pero su corazón es cálido… es… píntalo hermano, pinta al rey, quiero conocerlo.

\- Pues si lo pintas con pelo negro será el rey de otro reino – decía la reina Aikawa sonriente – Kirishima Zen tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos claros, sus facciones son amables y es fuerte y bravo en la batalla, Cortez y admirado en palacio y frio y terco en las propuestas. No esperes conquistarlo con tu belleza o con tus talentos, muéstrale lo inteligente que eres y usa a su hija, gánate a la hija, las demás ira directo hacia el rey pero tu… - tomo las manos de su hija sonriente – gana el corazón de su hija y tendrás la llave del corazón del rey.

Kou Yukina salió a pasear por los jardines de coral, el viaje seria largo y dejarían la costa sin desprenderse del mar, quería conocer al Duque de alba, conocer las pinturas de las que tanto había escuchado y enamorarse. Yukina no lo decía pero tenía la secreta esperanza de conocer a una doncella que lo enamorara.

\- Si me enamoro y el amor gobierna mi mano pintare los cuadros más bellos, cultivare los rasgos más hermosos del paisaje, si me enamoro podre encontrar mi camino al arte… y si el duque de Alba también me amara y compartiéramos el arte… sería algo tan dulce y agradable... – se giro temeroso de que alguna persona descubriera su secreto – no... no el duque... una doncella... debe ser una mujer la que hechice mi corazón

Y sus ojos volaron directo al guardian de la puerta y se retiro antes de que este lo viera, escondiendo en su alma su verdad.

:

:

La princesa sentada en su jardín de azucenas escuchaba hipnotizada la historia que su Juglar le narraba, escucho hasta la muerte de aquella princesa que no pudo salvar a su amante y que loca de dolor salto de su torre antes que casarse con quien no amaba. La Princesa Hiyori ama las historias de amor que terminan en tragedia con locura. Pero Yuki prefiere mil veces las historias que temían en felicidad, anhelando el beso de amor verdadero que calma al maligno y eleva el amor...

\- ¡Lo han oído Misaki-chan, Ritsu-chan! – las lágrimas brillaban felices en los ojos de la princesa Hiyori - Ellos en verdad lo amaba...

\- Yo hubiera ordenado que envenenar a ese canalla – anuncio Yuki con severidad – ella no debió morir, debió ordenar que asesinaran a ese horrible príncipe

Sentados a cada lado suyo se encontraban Takahashi Misaki que era el cuarto Chef del palacio, el encargado principal de los postres y por eso mismo el preferido de Hiyori, al otro lado Onodera Ritsu que era el maestro de letras de Hiyori y Yuki y aunque tenía un carácter detestable al enseñarla, siempre era un gran compañero para ellas al finalizar la clase.

Kisa Shouta, un Juglar que narraba historias y canciones para la princesa recibió contento los aplausos que ella le regalaba y que los otros también le daban.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y acompañaron a las princesas para que dieran de comer a los gorriones, la razón principal que los hacia tan cercanos a ellas era lo guapos y finos que eran, más de una vez Kisa y Onodera habían sido obligados a colocarse vestidos para las clases de danza de la princesa. Aunque era claro que ella no mostraba verdadera alegría ante la idea de estar rodeada de princesas y damas verdaderas, todas ellas tendrían como misión la de conquistar a su padre, Hiyori espera con el corazón que su padre encontrara el amor, pero le parecía confuso que todas ellas vinieran a hostigarlo, hubiera preferido a cualquiera de las damas de su palacio, tenía la vista puesta en Hari-chan una hermosa viuda que hacia deliciosos pasteles y vestidos, también había pensado en Nagisa-chan, su maestra de danza y a la vez en Rei-chan una hermosa dama de compañía de su tía Kayama, hasta en su tía había pensado pero luego cuando entendió que ella por ser la hermana de su madre era también hermana de su padre lo descarto.

\- Supe que el reino de Esmeralda enviara también dos pretendientes – Kisa miro de reojo a Ritsu – mientras los decía y Hiyori noto de inmediato que algo tramaba su juglar, pues su tono había sido demasiado engreído al decir aquello

\- Si, también lo he oído - Ritsu parecía desear zanjar la conversación. Aunque no era raro ver a Ritsu malhumorado esta vez su irritación tenía algo extraño que la suspicaz y romántica mente de la princesa noto

\- ¿conoces el reino esmeralda Rit-chan?

La princesa hablo suave para con su maestro pero encontró una mirada ensombrecida por el mas visceral odio, algo había en ese reino que le había quitado a Ritsu cualquier ilusión, Shouta-chan solía decir que antes de ir a La isla Esmeralda Ritsu también soñaba con ser juglar, cantar canciones sobre los héroes y enseñar historia en el pueblo, mas algo en su pasado antes de la princesa nacer le había robado las ilusiones y nada en el mundo podía hacerlas volver.

\- Creo princesa que no debisteis recordarle su pasado – Misaki le sirvió pastel a Hiyori mientras se sentaban en el jardín ya solos ellos pues Ritsu se había marchado de regreso a sus aposentos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque vuestro maestro conoce muy bien a los príncipes de Esmeralda y no es conocimeitno feliz, Takano Masamune su heredero y Ann Kohijinada. La conocerás muy pronto pues estoy seguro de que la querrán presentar formalmente al rey

\- ¿Ellos le hicieron daño a Rit-chan? – Hiyori sintió un retortijón ante la cruel idea, de que Ritsu sufriera con la presencia de aquellos invitados, miro a sus compañeros con la esperanza de estar equivocada, pues ya le había dicho su querida Tía, que ella debía tratar muy bien a todos los invitados

\- De algún modo su majestad, mas ningún mal de la infancia debería perdurar en la adultez y como vez, Ritsu no es un niño ya

\- Pero si le dolió mucho su corazón… - Yuki miro por encima de ellos comiendo el paste - ¿Shouta-chan todas las heridas pueden sanar en diez años?

\- Menos las del corazón princesa, - respondió Kisa - y esa es una herida que dejaron profunda en su querido profesor, no se entristezca pues paso hace mucho su alteza

\- Ritsu se enamoró ¿verdad? En la isla esmeralda

\- Sí, pero Ritchan no es un príncipe como usted, usted no puede casarse con un plebeyo y él no puede… - Shouta que sabía todo sobre aquel verano corto su voz.

\- No dejare que mi padre se case con la princesa Ann-chan, si Ritsu la ama sería muy cruel traerla a vivir con nosotros

Misaki y Shouta se miraron en silencio y asintieron, no sabrían cómo explicarle a la princesa que estaba un tanto alejada de la verdad, y que la verdadera crueldad había sido que Ritsu sufrió por parte de Takano-san.

Ritsu entro en su habitación y abrió el cajón segundo de su cómoda para abrir un viejo libro de canciones, el mismo que había traído consigo desde la Isla Esmeralda, al abrirlo encontró la carta que diez años atrás había derrumbado todos sus sueños, camino hasta la ventana y observo el jardín donde Yuki y Hiyori corrían jugando, pensó en huir antes de enfrentarlo. Volvió a colocar la carta en su libro y se recordó a si mismo que ya no era un muchacho, era el maestro de la princesa y ocupaba un sitio importante a los ojos del rey.

Si bien los principales compañeros de la princesa eran todos muy jóvenes Ritsu carecía por completo de la ternura de Misaki y de Shouta, incluso distaba mucho de lo singular de Hari-chan Ritsu comenzó a practicar frente al espejo los saludos cordiales y fríos que daría a Takano-san, sin embargo su corazón latía a galope cuando pesaba que pronto se volverían a ver.

:

:

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar al amanecer, el reino de Marukawa con sus pastos verdes y sus vistas al mar esperaba a todos los invitados, ilustres doncellas que venían a conocer al Rey y así ganar sus favores, solo dos princesas verdaderas, otra condesa y tres duquesas de casas cercanas, el rey Kirishima aguarda con el corazón encogido, cumple su deber pero en cada latido aun llora ese amor de antaño que hace ocho años dejó de existir.

La princesa Hiyori y Yuki-chan su más íntima compañera aguardan a ver a los príncipes a conocer a las princesas, a enamorarse como se supone que lo hacen las princesas en las historias, a ser coronadas reinas de la belleza en los duelos que se llevarían a cabo a sentirse alabadas. Son dos niñas imaginando fantasías en sus infantiles cabecitas.

Era labor de Usami Akihiko ir presentando a los visitantes y el rey en su trono esperaba impaciente a que todo terminara, quería acabar con aquella farsa, su corazón ya no amaba.

\- Su majestad, os presento al Duque de alba Yoshino Chiaki y a su hermana menor Yoshino Chinatsu, educada bajo las costumbres de la corona por su madre la Duquesa, como puede su real visión admirar es una joven en la edad perfecta para ser desposada y su casa estaría complacida con obtener su favor.

Haciendo una reverencia los dos invitados entregaron obsequios al rey y al trono.

Kirishima que conocía a Chiaki desde hacía muchos años se sorprendió realmente al ver la similitud que tenía con su hermana, serian fácilmente gemelos, el duque sonrió. Chiaki era bastante dejado como para tratar siquiera de conquistar a la condesa Kayama, Kirishima lo sabía y tras leer una carta sabía que Chiaki tenía más intención de salir a cazar al bosque que de cortejar a su cuñada, y desde luego él y su capitán, ya tenían preparada la jornada.

\- Os doy la bienvenida y agradezco en nombre de mi reino estos magníficos presentes que las tierras de Alba nos entregan tan gentilmente, la belleza de su hermana es innegable, y me placera sumamente poder conocerla

Antes del atardecer las trompetas sonaron una vez más, llegaban con caballos negros en carosas ricas los herederos de Esmeralda. Ritsu que veía desde detrás de una columna la escena sintió su corazón latiendo y al divisarlo, tan perfecto como en el pasado, aún más hermosos que entonces y también más lejano, suspiro hondo su sufrimiento.

\- Su majestad, hacen su entrada del Reino Esmeralda el Príncipe Heredero Takano Masamune, quien ha traído consigo el tesoro más preciado de sus tierras, su hermana la Princesa Ann Kohinata,

Hiyori sintió un aire extraño, él vestía de negro y ella de blanco impoluto, si el Duque Chiaki y su hermana eran gotas de agua carmesí ellos eran agua y aceite de verano, completamente opuestos y ambos tenían miradas melancólicas, ella al igual que Chinatsu no parecía emocionada con la oportunidad de conocer a su padre.

Takano Masamune sin embargo, sostuvo firme la mirada de Kirishima Zen, por un instante los ojos de ambos se encendieron y Hatori no pudo menos que llevar su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

Los presentes se agitaron un instante, solo un latido del corazón y todo concluyo.

\- Os doy mi mas sincero agradecimiento por su presencia y espero con mi corazón que la estadía en mi reino sea de vuestro agrado, por favor no dudéis en pedir nada, mi reino es suyo y suyos mis vasallos

No fue hasta dos días después, uno antes del torneo que llego al atardecer el ultimo invitado, Marimo era uno de los reinos más lejanos y era considerado el reino de lo hermoso, príncipes y princesas venidos de cada rincón esperaban en la sala del trono a la entrada de Yukina Kou y de su hermana Matsumoto, para Hiyori y Yuki había rallado en lo aburrido cada presentación, si los príncipes eran guapos aun el rey era más hermoso, si las princesas impactaban aun la Condesa Kayama impactaba más, todos eran perfectos y aun así ninguno había hecho latir sus infantiles corazones por más tiempo que el de la cena, cuando se sentaban a merendar con ellos.

Mientras Usami hablaba y presentaba a los últimos príncipes, las miradas absolutas se dirigieron a ellos, Kisa Shouta que sostenía su lira dejo escapar un leve jadeo, el rey se irguió aún más en su silla, Matsumoto era impactante en realidad, tenía una belleza tan enigmática y perfecta que si de no haber estado Yukina a su lado hubiera cautivado por completo, si bien era cierto que despertó de inmediato la envidia de las demás princesas y la admiración de los príncipes y soldados… Yukina. Yukina un tema completamente diferente, el caballero de oro, príncipe de Marimo, mas había perdido una justa desde que empezó a los trece años, Kirishima sabía de sus hazañas en batalla pero era…

\- Perfecto…

\- Un ángel…

\- Que rostro…

\- ¿es real?

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Yukina coloco un cofre en el suelo, era aún más hermosos de lo que decían, su hermana sin duda era un reflejo suyo, pero él. Era un crimen.

\- Oz Agradezco….

\- Perdonad su Alteza el cofre no es para voz, - Yukina hizo un ademan a su hermana que ya venía con una funda de espada en la mano

– Para voz Marimo ha preparado una espada, el mismo dia que recibimos su carta la hemos forjado, es fuego de dragón, el mineral más valioso de nuestra tierra, el cofre es para su majestad la princesa Hiyori

\- ¡¿Para mí?!

Hiyori no había recibido ni un solo regalo en los últimos cinco días y ahí estaba, el más hermoso príncipe existente sonriéndole con un presente.

\- Acercaos princesa

Ella camino lentamente mientras toda la corte se derretía en emoción y el abrió el cofre, el brillo casi la cegó pues un diamante y dos rubíes adornaban la corona mas hermosa que jamás hubiese visto antes.

\- En mi reino, la reina es absoluta pues brinda herederos al reino y vos princesa Hiyori al crecer serás reina, la más bella que hubiera pisado la tierra y espero que vuestro corazón sea tan hermosos como lo es tu sonrisa, permitidme coronarte reina de la belleza en esta noche.

El corazón de Hiyori no dejo de latir hasta el amanecer y tampoco se cerraron los ojos de Kirishima Zen, estaba furioso, por primera vez su hija, su niña… un deseo de asesinar a Yukina de Marimo galopo por todo su ser

Continuara...


End file.
